


A Bitch and a Coward

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Monique finally have it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitch and a Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of "Moon Over Bourbon Street." Spoilers through that episode.

“I see you’ve finally gotten your powers back” sneered Monique.

“Yes” sighed Davina from where she sat surrounded by roses in full bloom.

“It shouldn’t have taken so long, you know.”

“Why do you always have to be such a bitch, Monique?” Regaining her powers had brought back Davina’s courage, and she was in no mood for Monique’s attitude.

“ _I’m_ a bitch?” Monique asked incredulously. “Well, if I’m a bitch Davina, you’re a coward.”

“What?”

“You ran from the harvest. You’re the reason I was dead for _eight months_ , instead of a few weeks. You allowed the enemy to hide you and use you to keep our coven from practicing magic. You’re a coward, Davina.”

“No, you’re a coward, Monique. You’re the one who refuses to admit what this is really about.” said Davina.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about us. You act like you’re mad at me for running from the harvest, when the truth is you would have done the same. The real reason you’re so angry at me is because I moved on while you were gone—”

“While I was dead! And you could have brought me back anytime. But instead you stayed hidden, coming out only to see your precious Tim!”

“You’re jealous of a dead boy, Monique” Davina said softly. “I can’t fix what I did in the past, I can only ask for your forgiveness now.”

“And I can’t give it. If that makes me a bitch, then I’m a bitch.”


End file.
